Never have I fallen 'Til I found you
by Heaven Serenity
Summary: Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto travels the journey of love with Hong Kong's playboy, Li Syaoran. And how will this 'secret' affect their relationship?SS
1. The Runaway

A/N: Hello to everybody, I'm new here. Hope you like my story!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS not mine.  
  
Summary: Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of one of the most prominent people in Japan, travel to the journey of love as she meets this annoying but very sexy and handsome playboy. But this who she thought was one ordinary male hides a secret waiting to be unveiled. Is the guy of her dreams really who he seems to be?  
  
Chapter 1: The Runaway  
  
It was another ordinary day for her. The same old lonely environment, the same old social gatherings filled with fake people trying to fit in and the same old boring life. For a lady 18 years of age, she was suppose to be enjoying all the riches and comfort she is currently receiving. But instead, she was annoyed, rather hateful of her current status. Not that she hated her parents, in fact, she loves them dearly. It's just that being who she is right now made her felt like being a prisoner hidden behind the bars of luxury and power. It made her feel like she is and will always be in her family name's shadows. Yes, her name, being an important member of a socialite society has always kept her from living the life she wanted, from expressing what she feels and from being herself.  
  
She looked at herself at the mirror and sighed. Truly, she has a very nice figure, a beautiful hair and an angelic face complemented by elegant dresses and expensive jewels. No doubt any guy would want her. But she doesn't want that, she want a man to like her, moreover to love her not because she beautiful or rich but because she is herself. And that was the reason why she never loved and was never loved. For her, her world is full of men who just wants to use her for their own benefit. That, she wouldn't allow.  
  
Along with this divine beauty, she also has the wit, which could easily outsmart other people both in and out of her league. Indeed, she is a whole package but she still feels incomplete, like there was something missing. Something she would never find since she doesn't have the authority to find it. She doesn't have freedom.  
  
"Sakura, hurry up! Your dad is waiting for you", said a lady approximately in her late forties. She was Lady Sakura's trusted servant since God knows how long. Her name is Maria.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll be right there in a minute", Sakura said annoyed.  
  
"But that's what you said 10 minutes ago", Maria stated as a matter of fact.  
  
There was silence, Maria understood that Sakura needs sometime alone. "Ok, I'll just wait for you, when I return, make sure you're ready", Maria stated as she went away.  
  
'You need to face this Sakura, you can't escape forever...' Sakura thought. She took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob and went out of her room. She went down the stair to see the extravagance of the party her family is holding.  
  
"Oh... Sakura! I'm so glad to see you", a lady same as her age screamed in delight.  
  
"Tomoyo! I thought you couldn't make it today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I just thought... I wouldn't miss a chance to see you in that nice dress of course!" she excitedly stated.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes "Yeah! Whatever..."  
  
The both of them talked during the whole party. Sakura thanked God that Tomoyo was there or else; she'll die of boredom and not to mention annoyance. Yup! That's the word for what she feels every time a guy asks her for a dance. Of course, being raised up as a girl with good manners, she would entertain them, especially when those guys were sons of her father's clients. Not that she's a man hater. She just doesn't like those type who wanted to dance her just to make an impression to her family.  
  
"So will I see you again my fair lady", a guy named Yuu said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Anytime, good sir" she replied.  
  
"No, no, no, please call me Yuu", he said insistently.  
  
She was in the urge of rolling her eyes but still kept firm. "Ok goodbye, Yuu" she bade farewell.  
  
She returned to Tomoyo, who's obviously mentally laughing at her acts with the guy. Sakura felt irritated. And Tomoyo could sense that.  
  
"So, how was your dance?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh! A dance from hell... That guy thought we were like... close! As if!" she rambled.  
  
"Anyway, have you heard of Mr. Hino's daughter?" Tomoyo started to change the topic knowing that Sakura would burst out soon.  
  
"Why, what happened?" she interestingly asked shifting hr attention.  
  
"She eloped with her boyfriend" she stated.  
  
"What?! She eloped with her commoner boyfriend?" she unbelievably repeated the question.  
  
"Yeah, you heard it right"  
  
"Oh my God, I could just imagine how her parents reacted". She was still shocked of the news.  
  
"They were like hysterical! But if I were her, I would do the same."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course. I bet you would as well when your parents arranged you to be married with a guy whom you don't love. For me, she made the right decision in running away, she got the love of her life and at the same time, the freedom she always wanted..."  
  
The word 'freedom' echoed to her head. She wanted freedom yet can she do it? Can she run away from her loving family? The party ended and all visitors went home, including Tomoyo. Sakura was left and she went into her room to sleep. Lying on her bed, thoughts run through her head. The idea of running away is like a nightmare, which keeps hunting her throughout the night. There are certain questions she would like to know herself and only a taste of freedom would give her the answers she always wanted.  
  
A single ray of light peeked through the room's curtain. The combination of the pink and white wallpaper surely made a good morning effect in the room, which makes it bright and a comfortable place to stay. The scenery from the window is quite breathtaking as well; the beautiful garden compliments the entire house especially the feminine design of this certain room. This morning, like the others, birds are singing and the wind is blowing gently against one girl's angelic face. There was total silence until it was finally broken by a knock from the door.  
  
"Sakura..." there was no sound. "Sakura...Are you awake already?" still, there was no sound.  
  
The doorknob turned and there was a short click sound signaling it was open. The person tiptoed into the bed, took a deep breath and... "SAKURA!!!"  
  
"Hoe! What was that about, To... Touya?! Since when did you arrive? Oh my God, I miss you so much!" Sakura said without stopping.  
  
Touya hugged his sister. It was about two years ago when Touya refused to accept the responsibility of being the next CEO of Kinomoto Company. That day, as Sakura could remember, Touya ran away from home in his pursuit to live his dreams of becoming a professional photographer. Their parents can't accept what had happened and refused to acknowledge Touya as their son from that day on. So, what the heck is Touya doing in their house? Is he already forgiven?  
  
"What a minute Touya, would you care tell me why the heck are you here?" she asked confused.  
  
"Let's just say that dad finally accepted me back... just like a prodigal son!" Touya chuckled.  
  
"Yeah right, I missed you so much" she hugged him again.  
  
"Me too... So, I could see you never changed" pointing out her wake up habit. They both looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Weeks passed and Sakura is finally very happy having her brother back. It made her realized how much she missed being around him. Most of the time when they do not anything, Touya tells Sakura about the things he experienced while he was away, how it was tough but still how could it be so exciting and fun. It made Sakura wonder. It made her jealous of her brother for gaining the freedom she wished is hers. Touya is now a well- known photographer in France. For those two long years that he's away, he strive hard to prove to his parents that he could succeed to the path he has taken. Now, their parents don't expect too much from Touya. They realized that Touya is now matured enough to choose his destiny, anyway, they still have Sakura. Yeah right! That's what Sakura feared, when her parents would expect her to follow all their will. She was sure that she could never escape from her awaited fate...  
  
That night, she has already decided. A month of disappearance won't hurt, right? She would step out of her world and see how the real world works. She planned her escape and packed her things. She would go to the first place, which came to her mind... Hong Kong.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Please support me and review. 


	2. The Encounter

A/N: This is the second chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS not mine.  
  
Summary: Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of one of the most prominent people in Japan, travel to the journey of love as she meets this annoying but very sexy and handsome playboy. But this who she thought was one ordinary male hides a secret waiting to be unveiled. Is the guy of her dreams really who he seems to be?  
  
Chapter 2: The Encounter  
  
Sakura got to the airport. The line was enormously long and she's getting more and more impatient every second. She continuously checks on her wristwatch. It is presently 5:00 in the early morning. She has got to get to the next plane fast or her fantastic plan of this escape will soon be over.  
  
Finally, it was her turn in the counter. "Could you get me a ticket to Hong Kong now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am but the earliest flight to Hong Kong is already fully booked. You could try to get to the next plane which will leave at 10 in the morning."  
  
"But I can't! I mean... I don't have time. Is there any way I could get a ticket?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"But...Ok, thank you" she said knowing that nothing could be done.  
  
At the Airport  
  
"There's got to be a way for you to get me in the next flight!" a man shouted.  
  
"But sir, I'm sorry there isn't unless there would be passengers willing to sell their ticket to you." The lady explained.  
  
"Alright I understand. Thanks anyway" He turned and walked away.  
  
"...for nothing" he murmured to himself.  
  
In a Coffee Shop  
  
Sakura decided to drink coffee in the nearest coffee shop in the airport. She needs something to calm her nerves. She is now already nervous. She checked her watch and it's already 6:30 in the morning. She has 30 minutes left to think of some ways to get to the next plane.  
  
"But you lied to me! You told me you loved me!" a woman shouted.  
  
Sakura's head popped to the source of the commotion. It was a woman, obviously in her way to the airport. The luggage proved that to her. Behind her was a man, full of hurt and apprehension.  
  
"All of what he said to you was a lie. If I do not love you then why am I here asking for your forgiveness and begging in my knees?". The man bended down as the woman looked down at him.  
  
"Get up, get up. You don't have to do this. I... I love you too" and the woman cried hugging him.  
  
A couple of people passing by watched the scenario with amusement. It's not so often that such thing would happen. It's like a free live show.  
  
"So, you're not going to leave me anymore? You're not going to Hong Kong?" the man asked. The woman shook her head and hugged him again.  
  
When the words 'not going to Hong Kong' was heard by Sakura, she got an idea. She would ask the woman to sell her the plane ticket. Unfortunately, she's not the only one who got the idea, someone else has the same thing going on of his mind.  
  
"Excuse me miss" two people said in unison.  
  
Sakura looked at the source of that masculine voice. As she turned her head, she saw two gorgeous amber eyes. She was lost. The man continued his talk to the woman.  
  
"As you can see, I accidentally heard from your conversation that you would not continue your flight to Hong Kong. If it's not too much, then can I ask for your ticket? I mean, I will pay for it. Is five thousand dollars enough?" he said handling them the money.  
  
Sakura snapped back to her senses and interrupted the ongoing deal.  
  
"Wait! I got to have the ticket! I am in an emergency situation so if you could just help me then I would give you five thousand five hundred dollars!"  
  
The man looked at her. "But I got here first and I asked them first!" he said.  
  
"What made you so sure? We just got here the same time and if you could have stopped talking then I could have explained it to them myself!" Sakura said trying not to lose her calm. She can't believe this! She has no time to waste and still she was fighting with this gorgeous— hey wait! He's definitely not gorgeous! — just male over a plane ticket. Couldn't he be more of a gentleman?  
  
"Miss whoever you are, I'm sorry, I do not intend to be rude but I need to get to the next plane and you are delaying me." The man said calmly at her.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe this. She's delaying him?! If only he knew how much he's delaying her! The couple could just look at the two people fighting in front of them with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption, I will pay you six thousand dollars." The man said.  
  
"I will pay you seven thousand dollars." Sakura said showing them the money.  
  
"Eight thousand dollars" The man bribed.  
  
"No, nine thousand" Sakura said not giving up.  
  
"Ok, ten thousand dollars"  
  
"Hmp, I can..." Sakura stopped. She was shocked when she saw her wallet empty. She can't believe how stupid she is for not withdrawing money before going to the airport. Now she definitely wouldn't be able to make it to the next flight.  
  
"What? No more?" the man said sarcastically. He smirked at her.  
  
"Ok so I think the ticket would go to this man." The woman said. And the couple left.  
  
Sakura was dumbfounded. She lost over this arrogant jerk because of her stupidity. She snapped back to her senses when the guy stood in front of her.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry for your lost don't worry, you may be lucky the next time we meet" the guy smirked holding up the plane ticket.  
  
Sakura frowned. She knows her temper and it wouldn't be good if she stay there longer.  
  
"Meeting you again will never be lucky." She said and walked away.  
  
In the Restroom  
  
Sakura entered the ladies room with full of depression and anger. What if her parents reported her lost and their people are now looking all over for her? Waiting for until 10 in the morning won't be helpful for her. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Will this be the end...?" she asked herself. Then the door opened.  
  
It revealed an old lady probably on her fifties. It was obvious that she is really tired as if she ran a far distance.  
  
"Excuse me miss" the old lady said.  
  
Sakura looked up. "Are you referring to me?" she pointed at herself.  
  
"Yes, thank goodness I found you." The old lady gave her a warm smile.  
  
"But why, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Oh... It's not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you" the old lady said.  
  
"What are..."  
  
"Here" the old lady presented to her a plane ticket. Now Sakura knows. This lady is doing her a favor of selling to her the plane ticket. "I saw and heard everything a while ago. And I can see that you are really desperate to get to the next flight. Since, I am not so much in a hurry, I would give you this ticket and I will just board on the 10 am flight" the old lady explained.  
  
Sakura's heart was filled with delight. If this woman is an angel in disguise then the heavens is definitely on her side.  
  
"Thank you ma'am. I don't know what to say."  
  
"It's alright. Go now, the plane will leave in 10 minutes."  
  
"Oh yeah! Here's my payment. Thank you again" and Sakura rushed into the plane.  
  
Inside the plane  
  
"Thanks goodness I got here on time... that was close".  
  
Sakura was looking for her seat. After moments of searching, she finally found it.  
  
"Ma'am, can I get you something?" the stewardess inquired.  
  
"No thanks" Sakura replied. When she was relaxing herself to her seat, she heard a familiar voice. A voice she wished she never heard in her whole life.  
  
"I could see you made it to this flight as well". The voice said.  
  
That was it! She knew who it was and when she turned her head to see, her blood boiled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Please support me, I promise this will be good. Click on the review button now! ü 


	3. The Kiss in the Plane

A/N: This is the third chappie. I placed good scenes here so I hope you enjoy this! Anyway for all the reviews, thanks a lot! You gave me such an encouragement. Please bear with my errors, I'm just new here, I'm trying my best.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS not mine.  
  
Summary: Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of one of the most prominent people in Japan, travel to the journey of love as she meets this annoying but very sexy and handsome playboy. But this who she thought was one ordinary male hides a secret waiting to be unveiled. Is the guy of her dreams really who he seems to be?  
  
Chapter 3: The Kiss in the Plane  
  
"The nerve of you!!!" Sakura almost screamed.  
  
"What? I was trying to be nice." the man said with a chuckle.  
  
"Nice? You call yourself nice? Well sorry but I doubt you'll ever be nice to anyone"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm sorry but I really needed to get to this plane. Since we're both made it here, I suggest we start a good relationship, don't you think?" the man looked at her.  
  
"Ha! Like I'm gonna go for that!"  
  
"Why don't you give it a try, here let me start. My name is Syaoran Li, what about you" Syaoran said extending his hand.  
  
Sakura simply turned away.  
  
Syaoran was rather amused by her actions. It is seldom that he would be so fond of someone he just met. He relieved his hand and said to her "Since you wouldn't tell me your name, then I would assume that you are Ms. Grumpy?" he said rather amusingly. He was trying not to laugh but it obviously shows in the sparkle of mischief in his eyes.  
  
Sakura was infuriated. "How dare you call me that? For your information, Sakura is my na..." she stopped in mid sentence realizing that she just told him her name. "Aha! So your Sakura... pleased to meet you". Syaoran said.  
  
"Stop talking to me! We will never be friends! Got it?" Sakura firmly stated.  
  
"Who said I wanted you to be my friend anyway?" Sakura was rather shocked by this. If so, why is he irritating her and asking her name for nothing? Maybe... he's really just a jerk who wants to ruin her day. When she was about to speak, Syaoran continued.  
  
"I don't want us to be 'just' friends... It's just now that I've figured out that you have the most beautiful eyes and..."  
  
"Stop! Don't continue, I know where this is leading to you know? I hate people like you, you're just like all of them!" Sakura shouted not caring what other people might say.  
  
Syaoran was taken aback. No one, as in no one has ever rejected him or even talked to him that way, especially when he's using those sweet words to women. And this girl, how could she? That's not just what's bothering him. What does she mean when she said she hates people like him? He was intrigued. But despite the words she said to him, he's not mad at her, he's rather challenged.  
  
Both were silent. Sakura was struggling for words to say while Syaoran is thinking of other nicer approach to her. Minutes of thinking made Sakura sleepy and eventually she drifted off to dream land.  
  
Later...  
  
Good day to all passengers, we will be landing Hong Kong Airport in 15 minutes. Thank you.  
  
Sakura awoke. Her eyelids slowly opened and she saw the sunny sky, which drew a smile in her face. She was wondering how she could sleep comfortably in the plane. She lifted her head just to find out that she was leaning on someone's shoulder. And unfortunately for her, the man was no other than Syaoran.  
  
"So how was your sleep sleeping beauty?" he smiled at her. Sakura blushed. She can't believe he was back to his old flirtatious self. She liked him more when he was silent just like a while ago. If that is so then why is she blushing?  
  
"Oh..." Sakura got up to get her things muttering things to herself.  
  
"I could see the sleep didn't do much on your temper. I liked it better when you were asleep, you were so silent, gentle and honest that you even said you were attracted to me." he sarcastically said.  
  
"What? I wouldn't say such a thing! Tell me you're joking." She just can't believe this!  
  
"Of course not... you even kissed me" he stated with no hesitance.  
  
"No way!" Sakura said practically begging him to say it isn't true.  
  
"Ok, to prove it to you, look at the old couple in row with us. Look at how they look at us" he pointed.  
  
Sakura looked at them and saw how the old couple was looking at the two of them. She could read the old lady's mouth when said 'lovely couple', then looked at them and smiled.  
  
Sakura returned her gaze at Syaoran who was smiling. "How dare you took advantage of me while I was asleep?" she hissed to him.  
  
"I'm sorry? I think you're mistaken. For your information, it's the other way around. What can I do? I'm just a man you know." He said. "Don't worry, it was just a kiss, discarded the fact that the actually liked me, it's really nothing."  
  
"Couldn't you say anything to make me feel better instead of pointing out those facts? And for your information, I do not like you!" she said.  
  
"Oh no, I really think you have something for me. I mean, the way you kissed me, the softness of your lips against mine and..."  
  
"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura growled. Syaoran returned her with chuckles, which made her more infuriated.  
  
Attention to all passengers, the plane has now landed. Please remove your seatbelts and get ready.  
  
"Finally" Sakura muttered still hearing his annoying chuckles.  
  
At the Airport  
  
"Sakura, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted in the midst of the crowd.  
  
Sakura heard his voice but kept going. She never wants to see his face again. Never. That was her first kiss and because of him she couldn't remember any single detail about it. Not that she wants to remember it, but after all it was her first kiss. And she shared it with a total idiot.  
  
When Syaoran finally caught with her, he grabbed her arm. "Hey! I said wait!"  
  
"So what? What do you need?" Sakura glared at him.  
  
"You know, I'm actually in a hurry, but I need to know how I could get in touch with you, just in case." Syaoran said confidently.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't give you anything. And even if I have, I won't give it to you, bastard!" Sakura walked away.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile. What a stubborn woman.  
  
In the Phone Booth  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Yukito" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry ma'am but he's no longer living here" then the man hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
Sakura knows she has got to find him. But the question is how? Hong Kong is one large place and looking for someone like Yukito would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. She decided to spend the night in a hotel. She took a warm bath and dressed herself. She's very tired. She is wondering how long could she take all of this. She doesn't want to return home so she doesn't have any choice but to do this. Do this on her own. Just for once. She drifted off to sleep hoping tomorrow to be much better.  
  
In the Morning  
  
The view in the restaurant was good. The food is also great. She ordered pancakes for breakfast together with orange juice. She is really hungry. As she was eating her meal, she remembered her dream last night. It was she, dressed in white gown walking down the aisle. As she reached the altar, a man, too blurred to be identified is waiting for her and taking her hand.  
  
She thinks about her dream. Is it something that would happen to her in the future? Or something that she has dreamed for so long? Whatever it is, right now? She just doesn't know.  
  
After her breakfast, she's now on her way back to her room. She plans to scan the yellow pages and look in the Internet so that she could find something about Yukito's whereabouts. At least, she hopes that she would find something.  
  
She stepped in the elevator and pressed floor 7. She waited until the door opened from floor to floor. A man untying his tie entered the elevator. He must have a problem properly wearing it. As Sakura looked up to him...  
  
"Oh no, not again..." is all she has to say.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Please continue to support me and click review ü I have a question. What do you like? Longer chapters but longer time to update or short chapters but more frequent updates? Please answer. Your reviews will do a lot! Thank You! Luv Yah all! 


	4. The Finding

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. It encouraged me a lot. I also appreciated the constructive criticisms you gave me. Now I know my faults and I would try to improve. Once again, thank you! I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS not mine.  
  
Summary: Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of one of the most prominent people in Japan, travel to the journey of love as she meets this annoying but very sexy and handsome playboy. But this who she thought was one ordinary male hides a secret waiting to be unveiled. Is the guy of her dreams really who he seems to be?  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
She stepped in the elevator and pressed floor seven. She waited until the door opened from floor to floor. A man untying his tie entered the elevator. He must have a problem properly wearing it. As Sakura looked up to him...  
  
"Oh no, not again..." is all she has to say.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
Chapter 4: The Finding  
  
She was about to cover up her face when the man she dreads to see noticed her existence.  
  
"Hey! Sakura, nice to see you... again" he said emphasizing the word 'again'. "What a coincidence meeting you here." He continued.  
  
"Yeah, what an unlucky coincidence..." Sakura said dryly.  
  
She looks at him and only did she realize that the business attire do looks good on him. She shook her head realizing she just praised him mentally. She only returns his smile with glares. Syaoran, on the other hand, is very amused of her reaction towards him. He could laugh as hard as he could but he decided to restrain himself for that wouldn't be good. The elevator opened as it reached floor seven. Sakura walked straight past him as if she never knew him. "I guess I'll see you around" Syaoran called out. She just ignored him.  
  
"Idiot!" she muttered to herself.  
  
She returned to her room and started her agenda: Find of ways to find Yukito. Hours passed and still, she hasn't got any clue of his whereabouts. She threw herself in bed. She just wants to sleep, if only for this day. Her gaze shifted to the phone in the end table. She's been battling with herself since an hour ago whether or not to call in Japan. Not that she wants to go home, she just wants to know how everybody's doing. Finally, after moments of thinking, she decided she should call. She dialed the number and the phone on the other line began to ring. Her hands are wet and she is shaking. She really is nervous of the consequences of this call, but she knows she needs to do this.  
  
"Hello, Kinomoto residence" the voice on the other line greeted.  
  
Sakura instantly recognized the voice. It was Touya's. "Hello, Touya, it's me Sakura"  
  
"Oh my god! Where are you?" Touya rambled.  
  
"I'm somewhere Touya, which you and our parents doesn't need to know."  
  
"Do you know how much I'm worried of you?! Everyday of thinking that something might have happened to you is killing me!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine, I just need some space ok?"  
  
"Thank God mom doesn't know about this or else... you might have given her a heart attack!"  
  
Sakura stopped and it took a couple of seconds before she had processed what her brother just told her. "Wait, mom doesn't know about this?"  
  
"Of course not, both mom and dad doesn't know about this. They went to a business trip the same evening you left. And because of that, I was left here alone worrying about you."  
  
Sakura was lost of words. She doesn't know what to feel. Is she supposed to be happy that her parents doesn't know of her disappearance or is she supposed to be disappointed that her parents wouldn't know she needs her freedom?  
  
"Sakura! Are you still there?"  
  
She snapped back. "Yeah, alright Touya, thanks for the information. I love you"  
  
"Hey! Wait a min..." she just hung up on him.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
Days have passed and still no clue of Yukito. She realized that her credit card would soon be empty. And because of this, she decided that once she finds a job, she would check out of the hotel and rent a small apartment.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have a vacancy around here?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have. Please come back some other time."  
  
Every time she inquires for job vacancies, the same words from employers were said to her. She now realizes why a lot of people are unemployed. All of a sudden, she felt the hardship in life she never felt her whole life. Despite the fact, that won't make her give up. That won't make her lose this fight.  
  
She was thinking of a lot of things when she crossed the streets. She didn't notice the speeding car towards her. There was a certain flash and everything turned dark.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was in a bright colored room. Where could she be? She had no slightest clue of her whereabouts. This couldn't be the hospital, right? She knows what a hospital room looks like. Except if hospitals in Hong Kong really are different from that of Japan's, that would be a different case. The door opened and revealed a male figure...  
  
"How are you feeling?" the concerned man asked her.  
  
She feels she knows that voice. Could he be?... Sakura opened her eyes wide to recognize the person now in front of her. He has grayish hair, and those eyes... he has those eyes she would never forget. She burst out in tears and hugged the person.  
  
"Yukito! I... I was looking all over for you. I'm glad I finally saw you." she said between her sobs.  
  
Only did the man realize who the young girl in front of him is. "Sakura?". She only nodded.  
  
"Oh my! I didn't recognize you. You are... a grown up woman."  
  
Sakura released him and they both laughed.  
  
"I am sorry for what happened a while ago. It was an accident. By the way, why are you here in Hong Kong? Does your parents know about this?" he asked.  
  
"They do not know. I ran away from home. Yukito, please help me. I want to live my life. I want to feel the freedom I've wanted all my life!" she explained.  
  
"Ok, calm down. I'll help you. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I am staying for a while in a hotel"  
  
"Alright, you can stay here with me since I'm all alone here in my apartment and plus I'll find you a job. Will that be alright for you?"  
  
She smiled at him. "You'll never know how much I'm thankful. Thank you." And she hugged him once again.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
She now lived with Yukito. He is very kind to her and helped her know things she needs to know living in Hong Kong.  
  
Today, he would bring her to his office to meet his boss. It was a good news for her when she learned that the company where Yukito is working needs to hire a secretary. She dressed herself properly and applied a little make up to impress the boss. She faced the mirror and admired at herself. "Now is your time Sakura..." and smiled at herself.  
  
"Sakura, hurry up" Yukito called.  
  
"I'm coming" she replied.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
She stood with Yukito in front of the CEO's office. She is now very nervous. All her life, being the daughter of a prominent man in the business world, she never thought that she would get real nervous when it come to this. She closed her eyes and told herself that she is no longer a Kinomoto. She is now Sakura Avalon, an ordinary woman looking for a job and is now waiting for her luck to be hired.  
  
Yukito knocked at the door.  
  
"Sir, It's me Yukito. I'm here with the applicant."  
  
"Ok, come in."  
  
The door opened and revealed a spacious office room. It was colored green all over. And the scenery from the large windows gave a serene atmosphere.  
  
Sakura placed her brightest smile getting ready to meet the boss. The CEO turned his chair to face them. And much to Sakura's expectation...  
  
...it was no other than, Syaoran Li.  
  
Her heart fell. This couldn't be happening. Endless thoughts ran through her mind. How could this flirtatious idiot become a CEO? As far as she could remember, he doesn't even know how to do his tie properly. Oh no...  
  
"You could go now Yukito. Thank you" he firmly ordered Yukito.  
  
Sakura tightened her hold to Yukito as if asking not leave her side. But the effort didn't do much since he easily freed himself. He whispered "Good luck" and went away.  
  
Sakura was left alone. She doesn't know what to do or what to say. Her mind is in a battle of whether she would run away from the office and never return again... ever. She is very embarrassed. This man who she just insulted a couple of times and this man who claimed to be her first kiss is in front of her, now not just a nobody but the CEO of a known company. She struggled for words to say, but nothing came out. She was about to try again by greeting him but instead, he spoke for her in a very manly voice.  
  
"I could see you are a very quiet person, Ms. Avalon. But the business world doesn't need quiet people. We need people with great communication skills, do you by any chance know that?" he said while scanning her resume'.  
  
His voice was very different. There was no sign of amusement or of any kind. It was like her father's tone of voice when he talks to employees. Hard. Her heart beat faster. Is she afraid? Of him?  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Um... I'm Sakura Avalon and I am applying to be one of the company's secretary."  
  
"I know that. Just what makes you think I'll hire you over those who are more qualified to be in the position?"  
  
She was taken aback. How could he be so strict to her? Is this his way of revenge for her? Whatever it is, she will not lose.  
  
"I believe that only few people have a heart for business and living all my life with it makes me have one. And that is what gives me an edge to get the position."  
  
Sakura have no idea why she told him about that. What if he finds out about her? Right now, she just doesn't give a damn. She needs a job.  
  
"What do you mean living all your life? You had a business like this?" Syaoran inquired pointing out their big company.  
  
"No sir, but we had a small one, which we cannot compared to yours. Despite that, I believe that what I've learned through it is enough. But if you believe it isn't, then tell me for I would gladly accept it if you wouldn't hire me." Sakura retorted slowly raising her voice. She mentally added, 'arrogant'.  
  
"Alright, in that case, I'll overlook your lack of experience and qualifications. You're hired." Syaoran said looking intensely at her.  
  
Oh boy, she was surprised.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Oh well, so much for chapter 4. What do you think will happen next? How will their relationship work? Sorry for the slight delay, I really enjoyed your reviews. And anyway, I'm in grave need of an editor. My friend and I actually did this together, but since she left, I have to continue this alone. I'm afraid the grammar would be worse so please help me. Right here, please bear with my errors. English is not my first language and I'm still studying. So thank you for everything and continue to review and review. Luv yah all!  
  
P.S. I need 30 reviews to continue... thanks. 


	5. The Surprising Situation

A/N: I promised to update once I reach 50+ reviews. So here it is... Thank you for your support. Luv Yah all!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Anjuliet- Thank you for your good reviews. I would consider you as my editor, just check your email. Thanks ü  
  
Cherry Jade- Does this chapter answer your question? Thanks for the reviews ü  
  
AnonymousT- Thank you very much for giving me advice on how to gain reviews in this story. And I promise I'll do something about the errors. ü  
  
Silver Wolf Girl- Just checked the reviews and found out that you are my first reviewer. A heartfelt thank you. ü  
  
WhiteLiliesWithAScar- What do you think? The answer in your question: Did Syaoran really kiss Sakura, will be answered in the next chapters. Thanks for reviewing. ü  
  
To those who placed my story in their favorite list- Thank You Very Very Much. ü  
  
To those who reviewed but were not mentioned- Please continue to support me. I love you all and thank you very much. ü  
  
Disclaimer: CCS not mine.  
  
Summary: Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of one of the most prominent people in Japan, travel to the journey of love as she meets this annoying but very sexy and handsome playboy. But this who she thought was one ordinary male hides a secret waiting to be unveiled. Is the guy of her dreams really who he seems to be?  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"No sir, but we had a small one, which we cannot compare to yours. Despite that, I believe that what I've learned through it is enough. But if you believe it isn't, then tell me for I would gladly accept it if you wouldn't hire me." Sakura retorted slowly raising her voice. She mentally added, 'arrogant'.  
  
"Alright, in that case, I'll overlook your lack of experience and qualifications. You're hired." Syaoran said looking intensely at her.  
  
Oh boy, she was surprised.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
Chapter 4: The Surprising Situation  
  
"E...excuse me? Did you just say I'm hired?" Sakura said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, didn't you hear me or do you have listening defects?" he sardonically said.  
  
Sakura was about to throw a bitter response but bite her tongue instead. He is now her boss and he deserves some respect even though he acts as if he doesn't deserve any of it.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, um... when do I start work?" she asked.  
  
"I suggest you start now" he ordered.  
  
"Now?!.. I mean, of course I would do that. What do I need to..."  
  
"Here, finish all of these by..." he checked his watch. It is presently 7 in the morning. "...by six in the evening" he finished.  
  
Sakura could only look at the files in the desk. Finish all of these by six? That's impossible! She doubts that even him can't do that. She cannot argue though, he is her boss anyway.  
  
"Ok sir, expect these to be in your office by six. Good day." And she walked out of the room. Her time is precious. She cannot argue any longer and running out of patience should be last of her agenda if she wants to stay in this company.  
  
Syaoran can't contain his smile any longer. He finds the situation very amusing.  
  
"This is your lucky day, Syaoran" he said to himself tapping his fingers in the desk.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
Days passed  
  
Sakura's work is one of a hell torment for her. That guy is pissing her off intentionally. She can't take it any longer. He makes her work overtime almost everyday, makes her do all the paper works, makes her do his coffee and makes her massage his back. At first she thought that secretaries really are like that, but only later did she realize that he's abusing her kindness. He alone has tons of secretaries and among all of them, she's the only one who needs to do most of the work! What's infuriating her more is that he acts like a jerk in front of her. Maybe he prepensely does all of this. And that's the reason why Sakura's not giving up, she has to prove to him that she isn't just anybody who he can defeat. She is one tough woman!  
  
"Oh no, I forgot to let Mr. Li sign this papers" she said looking at the disordered file.  
  
Two hours left and she can go home. She needs to finish all the tasks given to her. Sakura decided to go to his office. He might as well sign this for as she understood, it was the company's contract to an important client. She opened the door and what she saw surprised her.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
It's tiresome sitting here doing nothing. Where is Sakura anyway? He loves teasing her so much. He honestly doesn't know why but for this past few days, it has been his hobby annoying her.  
  
He was deep in his thoughts when the door opened.  
  
"Syaoran..." he lifted his head to see who it was.  
  
"Aya, do you need anything?"  
  
Aya is one of his secretaries. He hired her five months ago and he had an attraction towards her. Well, it's more like a physical attraction. Aya has a long blonde hair, creamy white skin and blue cerulean eyes. Who wouldn't be physically attracted to her that way?  
  
She leaned in his table showing her cleavage. She put on a seductive smile and said, "You know, it's been a while since we talked, I just thought you would need someone to cheer you up a bit"  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Just get to the point honey..."  
  
"Ok, I want you..."  
  
Syaoran smiled at her. He got up from his chair and placed his hand around her waist. He pinned her in the edge of the table. He licked his lips and replied, "Then you can have me..."  
  
He tilted her chin and they kissed fervently. His hands were travelling around her back and she moaned in a seductive way. Her hands were playing with his hair doing its tricks. Their tongues were in each other's mouths and their lips playing each other's. They were in the midst of their making out when the door opened.  
  
"Mr. Li, I for... oh my God! I'm so sorry." Sakura covered her eyes and began to walk right into the door.  
  
"Wait! You stay here." Syaoran ordered. He faced Aya and said, "I'm sorry honey, I'll see you some other time"  
  
"But...I..." Syaoran gave her one last kiss and said, "No more buts, be a good girl"  
  
"Ok, see you soon, my dear" she bade to him. As she passed to Sakura, she muttered "You bitch!"  
  
Sakura is real nervous. What should she do? All she wanted was to get the papers signed by him, but why does she needs to get into this mess?  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" he said calmly.  
  
"I...I'm very sorry. I was just..."  
  
"Did anybody teach you about the thing called knocking?"  
  
That did it! Sakura won't let him insult her any longer. What gave him the license to do that to her? She's gonna show him what he deserves.  
  
"Excuse me?! I'm sorry to ruin your very private moment, but I think it should be done at home, don't you think?"  
  
Syaoran just stared at her waiting for other things to come up.  
  
"You know? I had enough of this shit! You, arrogant bastard should have at least some respect for me" she stood in front of him and slapped him.  
  
"...I resign." And Sakura turned her back towards the exit.  
  
Oh no. Syaoran got too far.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
"That idiot! If he thinks he could do or say anything he wants to me just because he's my boss then he's wrong!" Sakura rambled fixing her things.  
  
"Hey, did Syaoran fire you already? That's just right for you, interrupting something as special as that." Aya mocked.  
  
Sakura glared at her. "You slut! Don't you dare insult me for I'll make sure you won't get away from it."  
  
"Really? Is that a threat?" Aya laughed not minding Sakura's words.  
  
"No, it is a warning." Sakura crossed her arms in front of her. "And, Mr. Li, I mean that bastard, did not fire me. For your information, I resigned because I can't take anything about him anymore."  
  
"I wish you good luck then... in finding a good job"  
  
"Thank but no thanks, I won't need it, just being away from you and this one of a hell company is good luck for me." Sakura smirked at her and she went away.  
  
Aya stood there alone. "Finally, the pest is gone."  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
He felt guilty about everything that he has done to Sakura. This was just supposed to be a joke, a scheme he made to irritate her. That's all. But he never expected she'd be so mad at him.  
  
He thought about everything. He planned never to mention their first meeting as if they never met before, he planned that he would give her extra paper works, he planned to annoy her everyday and he planned to make her obey to everything he orders.  
  
Now he is sorry for all the wrong he has done to her. If she could just have given him time to apologize instead of resigning on the spot or if he could just have swallowed his ego then everything would be fine by now. Now he's thinking of what to do to make her forgive him. Maybe he should woo her. Right! That's it, he should woo her into forgiveness.  
  
He hurriedly went out of his office and rode off with his Jaguar. He's going to look for her. It's just been around 15 minutes after she left.  
  
"She must still be around here somewhere." Syaoran said in a low voice.  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
Sakura sat in the bench by the street. It has been 10 minutes and still she can't get into a cab. The weather is not so good either and tiny droplets of water are beginning to fall from the sky. She needs to get home or Yukito will be worried of her.  
  
"Oh... what luck!" she angrily said.  
  
The rain is starting to pour heavily and she's very tired. This day has been very exhausting for her. Her knees are starting to get weak and her eyes are beginning to close itself. Despite the difficulty, she can't just faint here, this isn't the right place, that is if there really is a right place for fainting. She decided that since she couldn't get a ride in the area then maybe she should get a ride on the other side of the street. She crossed the street and without her noticing, a speeding car is now towards her. Suddenly, all she saw was a faint light and everything else around her slowly faded and turned black.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-  
  
A/N: It's so evil of me leaving all of you there!!! Ha ha ha ha. Anyway, what do you think? Is it crappy? If it is, don't worry it would soon be alright, though I don't promise no other problems would arise...  
  
And another accident... poor Sakura! An evil character named Aya, what do you think?  
  
With regards to the grammar... I'm already fixing things and making necessary arrangements. But as for now, again... bear with my errors.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews and please continue to review. I will be waiting for 50 reviews or more before I continue. I'm accepting suggestions, comments and violent reactions (hehehe! I wish no violent rxns). So that's it! I already left good clues in chapter 4 about the relationship of... (Oh... you would guess!) Just check it out, ok.  
  
For now, press the review button and give me a feedback. Thanks. ü 


	6. The Turn of Events

A/N: Hello to all my readers! I'm really sorry for the delay, its just that I've been very busy lately... you know, school! (the same old alibi....) But that's true, promise. I hope you'd enjoy this one as much as the other chapters. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. ^-^  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Sakura sat in the bench by the street. It has been 10 minutes and still she can't get into a cab. The weather is not so good either and tiny droplets of water are beginning to fall from the sky. She needs to get home or Yukito will be worried of her.  
  
"Oh... what luck!" she angrily said.  
  
The rain is starting to pour heavily and she's very tired. This day has been very exhausting for her. Her knees are starting to get weak and her eyes are beginning to close itself. Despite the difficulty, she can't just faint here, this isn't the right place, that is if there really is a right place for fainting. She decided that since she couldn't get a ride in the area then maybe she should get a ride on the other side of the street. She crossed the street and without her noticing, a speeding car is now towards her. Suddenly, all she saw was a faint light and everything else around her slowly faded and turned black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: The Turn of Events  
  
It was dark and cold, just like her own heart. She sat in the corner and tears began to fall. Her life's been so empty since she realized her lonely existence, and it still is until now. The chambers of her own emotions would like to explode from the whirlwind of feelings deep inside her. Questions began to arise, yet remained unanswered.  
  
When her grandmother was still alive, she used to tell her that the stars gives us wishes, and along with it, they gives us the power to make it come true. That became her inspiration until now, the hope she was holding on, that one day she would fulfill her heart's desire.  
  
As she look around she saw nothing but darkness. Could it be that the last string of hope she was holding on had ended? Could it be possible that she is already dead? Slowly, even the darkness around her slowly began to fade... into nothing. She fell into the depth of emptiness... until a voice called her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyelids began to open and she recognized that she's in a hospital room. It made her wonder what happened to her. She contemplated for a few minutes. She remembers herself walking in the street after resigning from her job. It was raining hard and she couldn't get a taxi. She crossed the street, heard a screeching brake and, and what? After that, she can't remember anything anymore. The door opened and she saw someone she did not expect to see... her mom and dad. And tears began to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, wake up. You alright?" a man said shaking her gently.  
  
Her sobs began to fade as her eyes slowly opened. The man hugged her instantly.  
  
"Thank goodness, you finally woke up!" there was a moment of silence. When he finally realized what he had just done, he jerked back and apologized.  
  
Sakura was still in a blank state, questions constantly rising every second. She asked the first question she could ask. "Where am I? And why are you here?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, it was an accident and..."  
  
"Look, I'm all confused here, so just answer my question for God's sake!"  
  
"Okay, calm down, calm down. As you can see, you resigned from my office, right?"  
  
"Of course, I remember that" she answered with remorse, remembering the events that day.  
  
"I decided I should look for you since I know, that what I did to you is totally unjust and unfair. I was driving my car and it started to rain."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran 'He was looking for me?'.  
  
Syaoran continued. "I didn't notice you crossing the street because the place was so dark and the rain didn't help. And I..."  
  
"You hit me?!" Sakura blurted out.  
  
"No, no, it's not what it seems. As you can see, I almost hit you." He said emphasizing the word 'almost'.  
  
"What?! What do you mean 'almost hit me'?"  
  
"I was able to control the brakes in time and you just fainted in front of my car. I brought you to the hospital so that they could check on you. The doctor said the stress was just too much and you need rest, so I brought you home." He explained.  
  
"I'm in your house?" she asked rather sorry for her accusations.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "The doctor said you would soon recover and that you'd wake up soon. But that stupid doctor is wrong... three days and you're still not responding, I was worried." Syaoran shifted his gaze more intently towards her wanting to see her reaction.  
  
"Really? You were... worried?"  
  
"Of course, haven't you realized that I still haven't approved your resignation?, which means that you still are under my custody. And you are my responsibility."  
  
Sakura could just let out an 'oh' in disappointment. Wait a minute... disappointment? Sakura is not sure, but when he told about how he searched for her and how he was worried, she thought she was special for him. Her heart fell when she heard that he just did those things because he felt he was obliged to. She didn't realize that all the thinking made her stare in blank space.  
  
"Earth to Sakura, hey what happened. What were you thinking?" Syaoran said waving his hand in front of her.  
  
"Um... nothing really. So, I think I owe you this one. Can I... do anything to make it up to you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Syaoran thought for a couple of seconds. "How about... another kiss! You know, the sequel of our plane kiss" he said amusingly.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She can't understand this man. One moment, he is his flirtatious self, then the annoying, then the kind hearted, then back to the first. Oh man, this is getting more confusing.  
  
"I was just joking, Sakura." He said laughing at her expression. When he stopped, his face became slightly serious, "Now I know, since I can see from your face you don't like a kiss, then you can just forget about your resignation" he suggested with a smile.  
  
"No way! After what you have done to me when I was under your orders? You don't expect me to go into that again would you?!"  
  
"But you ask me what you can do to pay back the favor I did, right? Besides, I'm sorry for it and I promise not to treat you same way again"  
  
"Yes, but I..."  
  
"No buts Sakura... that's the only way."  
  
"You know, I really am not convinced into this agreement but alright... for the last chance."  
  
"So it is a deal..."  
  
"I guess it is" and they shook hands and exchanged small smiles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor finally allowed her to work under some restrictions not to work too hard. Syaoran, in cooperation, assured the doctor not to give her too much work. Days passed and Sakura and Syaoran got along very well. Syaoran told Sakura that Yukito was assigned to preside in an important business meeting abroad. Because of this, Syaoran offered Yukito the favor of taking care of Sakura while he is away. The guy accepted the offer in gratitude. Sakura, in the other hand, is very thankful for the kindness Syaoran is showing her lately. He's now acting like the guy best friend she never had.  
  
It's been 3 weeks since she left Japan and since her parents are in an important business trip, which according to her memory lasts for 3 or more months, she plans to stay longer here in Hong Kong. She is finally enjoying this kind of life.  
  
Today, she would resume in her work. She wish that everything would turn out fine. That Aya girl pisses her off. Maybe, Aya thinks she's a kind-of- boss just because she has an affair with Syaoran. Sakura swore that once the woman gets into her nerves, she wouldn't restrain herself from hurting the bitch. And that would definitely teach her a lesson.  
  
It was kind of Syaoran to drive her to the office. Since he is still her boss, she feels it is awkward to be with him when everybody could see them. Due to Syaoran's insisting, she finally gave in, after all, why do they have care anyway?  
  
The ride was smooth and comfortable. She sits in the passenger's seat of the car enjoying the view of the beautiful city, which she haven't noticed for a very long time due to her personal problems. The building of Li Corporations is now in sight. It really stands out among other structures around it and this amazes her. She got her things ready when suddenly, the car didn't stop in front of the building. It just kept going... away from the building. She was surprised, really surprised.  
  
"Syaoran, you just passed the office! We are way over it, can't you see?" she said trying to understand why he forgot the place of his own office.  
  
"I know" he said calmly.  
  
"You know? but... but why did you..."  
  
"I didn't tell you we're going in the office, did I?" he interrupted her.  
  
"Yes, but you said, I'd be back at work, right?"  
  
"Yes, and you are presently at work my dear" he looked at her and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"I don't understand" she said.  
  
"Sakura, don't you think it's too early for you to face the paper works in your office?"  
  
"I think I had enough rest and..."  
  
"I think you need more break so I decided that since I want to take a vacation, it's better for you to just accompany me and relax" he explained.  
  
Sakura smiled. She's really glad of his concern for her and she doesn't know, but this guy is getting into her. "So where are we heading?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm taking you to one of our properties, the best of our properties actually. I'm sure you'd enjoy it there" he told her.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up!"  
  
And the car sped of the road...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thank goodness I finished this chapter. I just actually fitted this to my schedule and I have no time editing it, so sorry for the faulty grammar. Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so...  
  
I want to get more reviews, please! My goal for now is 100+. I really need reviews because, I believe that there is no use pursuing a story, when it is not appreciated by readers. Please help me, and I need suggestions, comments and reactions.  
  
Thank you very much and I love you guys! ~ Heaven Serenity ü 


	7. The New Acquaintances

A/N: This is my special chapter for all of you. I made this as an apology for my late update last time. I hope you like it... For all my reviewers, keep it up! I'm looking forward for more reviews. ü  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. 'Hansel and Gretel' not mine too. hehehe ^-^  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"So where are we heading?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm taking you to one of our properties, the best of our properties actually. I'm sure you'd enjoy it there" he told her.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up!"  
  
And the car sped of the road...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: The New Acquaintances  
  
Sakura enjoyed the ride. She feels like she'd known him for years. Despite the fact, she still knows that she shouldn't fully trust anybody right now. But why is her heart betraying what her mind dictates?  
  
"Here we are" he said getting off the car.  
  
"Wait, I thought we're going on a vacation?" Sakura said looking around.  
  
"Of course, but how are we supposed to get to the place by car? That would be impossible!" he lightly chuckled. He then helped her out of the car. Sakura then noticed that they are heading towards a helicopter.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me were going to board in there" Sakura said in disbelief.  
  
"Of course we will, let's go" Syaoran pushed her towards the door.  
  
The helicopter is now up in the sky. What amazes Sakura is how the place under could be so enchantingly beautiful. The sea is greenish blue and the land area is almost completely covered with trees. There are some structures of course, but you could merely count it. Syaoran would constantly glance at her but would instantly shift his gaze in embarrassment. When the helicopter came to a stop, they were escorted towards a mansion near the shores.  
  
"Let's go" Syaoran held her hand to lead her by the house. But in his surprise, Sakura didn't move an inch. He found her blankly staring at the house.  
  
'I know I lived rich, but I've never seen anything like this before' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright? Syaoran worriedly asked placing his hand on her forehead, checking on her temperature.  
  
Their faces are so close that Sakura finally snapped back and almost instantly moved away from him. "Yeah I'm fine... I just can't believe you own this... this amazingly beautiful mansion in this island!" she told him.  
  
He laughed at her expression. Not that he boast his property, it's just that her expression looks like a child finding for the first time the candy house in 'Hansel and Gretel'.  
  
"I think you're mistaken, I do not only own the mansion... I own the whole island" he explained.  
  
"What?! But that's absurd! Owning an island is..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She tried hard looking for the right word to come, impossible? No, he did own it right?... crazy? No, it isn't as well. Then what? She decided to drop the subject.  
  
"Nothing... I think this place is beautiful"  
  
Syaoran smiled. He knew she would like this place. Her face is so readable that it reflects her deepest emotions. And the twinkle in her eyes shows it all. This is going to be one unforgettable vacation.  
  
They went through the front door and were welcomed by the housekeeper and the servants. The interior of the house is elegantly designed in a Victorian style. The spacious hall is filled with portraits of what seems to be members of the Li family.  
  
"Aki, come here, please accompany my guest to one of the rooms..." Syaoran ordered.  
  
"Hey, cousin... long time no see, won't you first introduce this beautiful lady to us?" a young man's voice interrupted.  
  
The attention shifted to the source of the voice. Syaoran immediately recognized him. "Eriol! My man! It's been a long time, why the heck are you here?" Syaoran greeted him with a hug.  
  
"We just arrived here yesterday, I didn't know you'd come"  
  
After sometime, Syaoran finally noticed Eriol's company. Eriol then introduced them to him. "By the way, Syaoran, this three young ladies beside me are Chiharu, Rika and Naomi" he said pointing on each one. "While this wacky guy is Takahashi" he continued. Syaoran extended his hand and smiled.  
  
The Naomi girl seems to have eyes for Syaoran. Her looks are very meaningful and seductive. Syaoran ignored it, though her body language is very readable.  
  
"Now that I've introduced them to you, would you care introducing this beautiful woman to us?" Eriol said winking at Sakura. Sakura giggled.  
  
Syaoran frowned but still betrayed the fact that Eriol had eyes for Sakura. "I want you to meet Sakura Avalon" Sakura offered her hand for a shake, but instead, Eriol held it and kissed it. Sakura blushed. Chiharu and the others welcomed her with a smile.  
  
"A friend?" Eriol asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and much to his dismay he answered "Yeah... a friend"  
  
"I bet this would be an exciting vacation, right cousin?" Eriol asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah... great" he muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was given such a great accommodation. Colored cream and walls decorated with pink cherry blossom wallpaper, the room welcomes her as if it was really meant for her. The room is very spacious and in its end, there is a balcony, which leads to beautiful scenery of the waters. The moon is shining brightly as if acting as her spotlight. The stars complemented the twinkle in her eyes. And what would make this scenery most enchanting than having a beautiful goddess for Syaoran to stare at.  
  
"H- hey..." Syaoran struggles for a word to say. He stood by the doorway for sometime now, captivated by the beauty of the moon goddess in front of him.  
  
Sakura turned around. "Hey, Syaoran... is there anything you need?"  
  
"Nothing, I mean yes... I... no actually" Syaoran stuttered.  
  
Sakura let out a small laugh. "What is it? Is it a yes or a no? My goodness, you're eating your words, Syaoran".  
  
Syaoran regained his composure and sighed. "I was just checking on you, you know... Did you like your room?" he stated changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, the view here is so fantastic!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran join her in the balcony enjoying the magical moment. That is, for Syaoran.  
  
After sometime, Syaoran finally accepted to himself that he likes her. Though he can never tell her that directly. He actually cannot believe that he's acting like this. For goodness sake, he's a playboy! He gets to have girls lining in front of his door, but this one's different. At first, he refuses to accept her, but eventually, he grew liking her.  
  
'I wish you knew...' Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura went to her bed that night after having a brief chat with Syaoran. She discovered he had given her the loveliest room in the house, and that made her fluttered. Syaoran's beginning to have an impression to her, though she still doesn't trust him fully. She has to know him well before she gives her full trust.  
  
She is really happy about the turn of events that is happening in her life right now, but she cannot discard the fact that this is a mere taste of it and she can't go further about it. Feeling it is enough for her, or is it? Touya promised to contact her once their parents return, and that would be her signal to go home and end this crazy adventure. Almost a week of living independently doesn't make a person mature in an instant. It doesn't work like that... Sakura is a living proof of that. She will not learn everything about life in a flick of a finger, she has to work for it actually. And that's what's exactly what she is doing. Living the life she wanted, being someone ordinary makes her feel good especially in meeting new people the way they really are. No lies at all. No masks to cover up their flaws.  
  
Everybody's friendly to her and those new friends Syaoran introduced to her are really nice. Eriol gave a very nice impression on her. He seems very nice and he acts like a real gentleman. He's more likely a fairy tale prince charming who just went out of children's' books. She won't deny that she was instantly attracted to him the first time she saw him. And that's what makes her more interested about him.  
  
'I can't wait to get to know them' and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey guyz and gals, I know this is short and some of you might think it's crappy, but hey, there's a reason why I called it special right? Maybe, I left clues about the possible problems that might arise, maybe I left a clue about the big surprise and maybe I'm already starting to write more S+S scenes, right?  
  
Sorry for the mistakes, the late update and a lot more. After all, I said I'd update after I get a 100 reviews, right? But I realized that 80 reviews for a 6-chapter story isn't bad at all! So see? This is already a bonus! Let's rejoice people. Keep reviewing and I accept constructive criticisms, but not flames. Thank you everybody and I luv yah all! Now I'm waiting for 100+ reviews for real ok? ü 


	8. The Confusion

A/N: I'm so happy... I got 100+ reviews! And that's thanks to all of you who reviewed... I really owe you this achievement. For that, I give you this chapter, hope you like it! ü  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Simple...^-^  
  
Summary: Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of one of the most prominent people in Japan, travel to the journey of love as she meets this annoying but very sexy and handsome playboy. But this who she thought was one ordinary male hides a secret waiting to be unveiled. Is the guy of her dreams really who he seems to be?  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Everybody's friendly to her and those new friends Syaoran introduced to her are really nice. Eriol gave a very nice impression on her. He seems very nice and he acts like a real gentleman. He's more likely a fairy tale prince charming who just went out of children's' books. She won't deny that she was instantly attracted to him the first time she saw him. And that's what makes her more interested about him.  
  
'I can't wait to get to know them' and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: The Confusion  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning when Sakura received the phone call from her brother. It seems that the news about Yukito leaving her in the custody of her boss already reached him. And he was really furious with all of them for allowing the set up. Sakura who was not an early bird was forced to get up from bed and listen to his unending ramblings.  
  
"How could you allow this to happen?! You squirt! If you don't get back here in Japan right this very moment, I'll be forced to call mom and dad overseas and let them know what the heck is happening right now!"  
  
Sakura almost choked on the coffee was currently drinking. "Answer me, kaijuu!"  
  
"Touya!!! You can't do that!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Of course I can! And I will also talk to Yukito about this!"  
  
"Touya, big brother, listen to me... I am doing very fine. My boss is very nice to me and we are really in good terms"  
  
"What?! You are getting close with a guy? Oh no Sakura you are..."  
  
"You don't understand, I am just doing my job and we don't have any relationship"  
  
"But still I am not assured that you're safe with him. I don't even know him!"  
  
"Bingo! You said it yourself... You don't even know him, so why are you judging him already?"  
  
"Well... you're right about that, but..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Alright, alright! I won't tell mom and dad, but promise me one thing... You'd be back before they do. I don't want to get in trouble, squirt!"  
  
"Thank you... I really love you"  
  
Touya smiled as his younger sister told him those heartwarming words. "Love you too... goodbye"  
  
"Bye" And with that, Sakura clicked her phone.  
  
She sat on the counter to continue drinking her coffee. She felt her nerves calming as her energy starts to turn up. She was very relaxed and everything when suddenly, she felt someone's presence. She almost jumped when she found out who it was.  
  
"So... who was that you were talking with a while ago?" Syaoran asked. It seems that he heard the conversation, and that worried Sakura. She was very surprised that she doesn't know what to do or what to say. Despite the shock that was eating her, she managed to ask him the right question, "How long have you been there listening?"  
  
Syaoran was stunned by her nervousness. "Why are you so nervous? I just asked you who you were talking to." He smirked.  
  
She hates it when he smirks, it has a lot of meanings, mostly bad. But of course, she wouldn't miss the fact that he looks gorgeous when he does that. 'What am I thinking? You are in the middle of a very compromising situation here, Sakura' she reminded herself.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question Syaoran... how long have you been listening? If I could remember clearly, you were the one who was very cautious with regards to 'privacy', am I right?" Sakura asked helping him remember the events with Aya.  
  
Syaoran was now the one caught off guard. 'Damn it! Why does she always have to bring up the topic...'. Syaoran brushed his hair with his fingers and raised his hand in defeat. "Ok, I'm sorry that I didn't respect your 'privacy' my lady, but it so happened that you were talking so loudly that I got a little curious..."  
  
Sakura gave him a look that says 'What else?'. Syaoran gladly responded to her, "Don't worry, I only heard the part when you said your goodbye. It takes a couple of seconds before reaching here you know..." Sakura sighed in relief. Now she's out of trouble.  
  
"Now it's your turn to answer my question. From whom was that phone call to make you this nervous?"  
  
Sakura's mind began to panic. When she thought that she's out of trouble, she was all wrong... 'What am I gonna say to him? If I tell him that was my brother, he would begin asking me about my family background and that wouldn't be good. So what am I gonna tell him?'  
  
"That was... um... my... boyfriend, yeah, my boyfriend" Sakura hesitantly smiled.  
  
It was now Syaoran's turn to choke on his coffee. "Who did you say it was?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I told you, he's my boyfriend" Sakura said with irritation.  
  
"You never told me you have a boyfriend...," Syaoran said trying to calm himself. 'Why the heck am I acting like this?'  
  
"Well... you never asked, have you?" Sakura pointed out.  
  
'Yeah, I never did... but since we're supposed to be... I thought... Ugh!!! Never mind'. Syaoran's thoughts battled inside him. "Right... I never did. But why are you so nervous about it? Embarrassed that I may hear your mushy conversation?" Syaoran forced himself to let out a chuckle but it turned out more like a mockery laugh. Sakura rolled her eyes and answered back "Am not!"  
  
"Yeah sure..." was all Syaoran replied as he continued to drink his coffee.  
  
Sakura felt the tension in the room. She looked at him and was surprised when she felt her cheeks burned hot. She shifted her gaze wishing that Syaoran didn't notice anything. There was complete silence until Eriol busted in.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?" He asked enthusiastically.  
  
"We are having coffee... wanna join us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, I'm not really into coffee... I have a great idea, why don't we go in to the beach and have a good time instead?" Eriol suggested.  
  
Sakura flashed a smile of excitement. "Really? Let's go..." And Eriol began to drag her out of the kitchen.  
  
Sakura suddenly remembered that she's talking with Syaoran. She turned around and returned towards Syaoran to invite him.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing still siting there? Why don't you join us?"  
  
"You go ahead, I don't feel very good today. Besides, I'll just spoil your fun" Syaoran's voice hard. It seems that his mood changed so fast, in a bad way.  
  
Sakura just stared at him as he walked away. 'He's weird...' She's thinking of the possible reasons he'd be mad at her in just moments when her thoughts were interrupted by Eriol.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's such a bore ever since!" And with that Sakura just nodded as she went with Eriol and the others to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Going to the beach was fun, especially with the company of Eriol and all. They splashed water, go sun bathing, made sandcastles just like children. But despite that, Sakura can't help but worry about Syaoran 'What's up with him?' Sakura decided that when they return to the mansion, she'd ask him.  
  
Sakura is resting under the huge umbrella. She got tired going into the water. Not for long did Chiharu and Rika join her.  
  
"Hey" the two chorused.  
  
"Hey" Sakura replied.  
  
"Got tired, I see" Rika stated.  
  
"Yeah, by the way, where's Naomi?" as she noticed the absence of the other.  
  
"She asked to be left behind, don't know what gotten into her..." Sakura only nodded.  
  
"I see you're having fun... especially with Eriol" Chiharu teased.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Ha, Of course I'm having fun, but not just because of him. Why did you think that?"  
  
"Oh, Sakura in denial... Why? Are you afraid Syaoran would get jealous?"  
  
Sakura blushed more. "Of course not, we're just friends... and besides, he's my boss"  
  
Then Chiharu and Rika began to giggle. "It's fun teasing you Sakura, your face is redder than a tomato"  
  
"Oh, you!" And with that, Sakura chased them, her new found friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the Mansion  
  
Syaoran lay in the couch constantly switching the channel. His mind's a puzzle now. He can't seem to think clearly or straight. In short, he's not himself today. He called his mother in China to ask questions about some important things. But the answers he got just got him crazier than ever. 'How could they do that?'  
  
It was sometime until he noticed somebody's presence. "Hey" the woman greeted.  
  
Syaoran recognized her immediately. "Naomi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"  
  
"Nah, I don't feel like going" Naomi smiled. "Can I sit with you?" She asked.  
  
"Of course" Syaoran replied.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for a good program to watch. I've been here for already half an hour but I still can't seem to find one, damn!"  
  
Naomi giggled. "What's so funny?" Syaoran curiously asked.  
  
"Your temper..." Naomi replied.  
  
"What's so funny about it?" And the conversation continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can I go ahead? I need to do some things if you don't mind" Sakura told her companions.  
  
"I'll accompany you" Eriol offered.  
  
"No, no, I can go alone" Sakura declined.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive" Sakura smiled and walked away.  
  
Sakura excitedly entered the mansion. She desperately needs to talk to Syaoran. Wait— desperately—'am not!' Sakura battled with herself. She entered the common room and she was surprised with what she saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Naomi had a civil conversation, though it is obvious that Naomi has a thing for Syaoran.  
  
"I think I'll go to my room..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
When Syaoran started to walk away... "Wait" Naomi called. He forgot his cell phone. Naomi ran after him to give it, but during the process, she slipped. Just in time, he caught her before she would come in contact of the marble floor. Their distance was now so close that the desire burning in Naomi suddenly exploded. Unable to control herself, she leaned in for a kiss. And to her surprise, he responded.  
  
They held each other in an erotic manner. In other words, they are all over each other. The kiss was full of passion and desire, but nothing else. Their wild encounter was interrupted by the opening of the door. Syaoran jerked out of the hold of Naomi, still breathing hard.  
  
Emerald orbs were seen. Syaoran could clearly see through it, she was shocked and... hurt?  
  
'Oh no... not again' Syaoran thought.  
  
To be continued... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh my... I'm so evil to leave it there... Please tell me what you think, good or bad? Was it a good cliffy? Please tell me, so read and review, ok?  
  
So much as I hate to let Syaoran kiss so many different girls, I just need to do it... Don't worry... Sakura would get hers sooner or later. I could place that in the next chapter, what do you think?  
  
Anyway, please support also my other fanfic entitled 'Affairs of the Heart'. I promise, it would be as good as this. And tell me what you think about my next planned fic, the summary is in my profile.  
  
So until here, I love you all guys and keep reviewing... ü 


	9. The Complications

**A/N:** I'm so happy you liked the last chapter... it generated what? 18 reviews just after 18 hours of its release. Isn't that lovely? I love you guys... Thanks for all the support! But before anything else, I want to clear some points.  
  
1. Anybody can be called a "lady" even if you're not living in the 18th century. Lady is a designation for a woman or a girl (especially to a courteous and refined one).  
  
2. Naomi is not Naoko... they are two different people. I'm sorry for not describing Naomi's character, but it just seems to be quite irrelevant for the time being. You know, I want to concentrate more on the SS scenes. On the other hand, I have other plans for Naoko; she'll be present in the story during the next chapters.  
  
So, enough with my ramblings and on with the story... Before anything else, I would like to acknowledge my new editor... "SweetBabyGurl" ü thank you very much for editing my story! I don't know what I'd do without you... Again, thank you!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Simple...-  
  
**Summary:** Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of one of the most prominent people in Japan, travel to the journey of love as she meets this annoying but very sexy and handsome playboy. But this who she thought was one ordinary male hides a secret waiting to be unveiled. Is the guy of her dreams really who he seems to be?  
  
**Last Chapter:**  
  
They held each other in an erotic manner. In other words, they are all over each other. The kiss was full of passion and desire, but nothing else. Their wild encounter was interrupted by the opening of the door. Syaoran jerked out of the hold of Naomi, still breathing hard.  
  
Emerald orbs were seen. Syaoran could clearly see through it, she was shocked and... hurt?  
  
'Oh no... not again' Syaoran thought.  
  
****

**Chapter 9: The Complications**  
  
Sakura excitedly entered the room, hoping to find Syaoran, when two unlikely people kissing welcomed her. Sakura could only stare in shock at the site before her, as it took a while before everything processed through her brain. But when the site before her did register, there was a whirlwind of emotions going on through her mind. She couldn't even think straight. The only thing that she could think of was that she needed to get away from the place she stood that very moment. And that's exactly what she did. Mumbling something inaudible, she stumbled back before she turned on her heel and sprinted out the door.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Please don't run!" Syaoran shouted, pulling away from the kiss with Naomi a few moments after he heard the door open. When he saw Sakura run, he didn't know why, but felt as if he had to explain the kiss to her, so he ran after her. Sakura ran as fast as she could, climbing up the stairs that lead to her room with miraculous speed. She could hear Syaoran's footsteps as well as his calls of her name, but chose to ignore it. As she reached the room, she hastily shut the door and locked it behind her.  
  
Syaoran was running towards her as fast as he could. 'Damn! She's fast!' He gained speed with an arm outstretched to grab her when she was almost within his reach... BAM! The door was slammed against his face! And damn did it hurt. He stumbled back for a moment clutching the place where it hurt most.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts..." He almost shouted, taking control at the level of his voice at the last moment. "Open the bloody door now Sakura! You better do it now or I'll be forced to do it myself! And that wouldn't be good I tell you!" He demanded pounding harshly at the wooden door. The moment Sakura entered the room, she flopped herself in bed and began questioning herself, ignoring the threats of the angry Li Syaoran who was currently rampaging outside of her bedroom door. What was new? He was always angry.  
  
'What was I thinking? He must be mad at me right now for interrupting that one,' she kept on saying to herself over and over in her mind. She kept on telling herself that the reason she walked away was to avoid Syaoran's wrath on her. Despite that, another part of her kept on telling her there was more to that scene she just couldn't erase from her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She ran away because she was hurt and deep down inside, she felt she was betrayed.  
  
'Yeah, right! As if I have a right over him or something... there isn't anything going on between us and... damn it! Why do I feel jealous if that's the case?' Her head ached searching for answers she just couldn't seem to find. Sakura sighed aloud as Syaoran's yells were finally gone and God, was she thankful.  
  
These past few days, she's been getting close with Li Syaoran. He was caring to her and all, but still she still thinks that fully trusting him is a risk, and so she won't go that far. When she goes home, everything would return to normal and that includes her not being with Syaoran. So what's the point of building a relationship now? She can't afford to have a broken heart when she gets home. Not that she likes him or anything like that...  
  
'Of course you like him...' A voice in her said.  
  
Sakura suddenly jumped in bed and hit her head with her hand in frustration. Everything was so confusing and she couldn't believe that she isn't even sure of her feelings for that moron! As Sakura sat back up in bed, she fell out from the comfortable blankets and pillows surrounding the bed. She decided that a hot shower would make her feel better, hoping it would also help her clear her head. She opened the tap for the shower and used her favorite soap on herself. It was refreshing at first, but as time passed by... her mind began to drift away from the soothing rhythm of the water hitting her skin, back to a certain amber-eyed guy she was thinking of just minutes ago. She growled under her breath in defeat and shook her head as if to erase his image from her mind. 'Ok, so not even a nice hot shower can clear my thoughts... but what am I supposed to do?'  
  
Sakura decided to spend the night in her room. She would answer their questions tomorrow, but for now, she really needed some sleep. She dressed herself with her pajamas and exited the bathroom.  
  
"I can see you're already refreshed. Maybe we could talk now," a man's deep and hard voice said.  
  
Sakura definitely didn't need to see him to confirm that it was Syaoran. As she lifted her eyes, she saw him sitting at the edge of her bed.  
  
"How the heck did you get here?!" Sakura asked wide-eyed.  
  
Syaoran did not answer verbally. Instead, he lifted his hand to show her keys. "Sakura..."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked, trying to act as casual as possible. She walked past him and sat on the couch. During her bath, she planned to get into bed and get some sleep, or at least try. But since he was sitting in there, she decided she should keep some distance from him and get herself distracted by some magazines in the room.  
  
"Ok... what you saw a while ago..." Syaoran trailed off, beginning to explain.  
  
"Oh that? Oh it was alright for me. I was just... you know, um, surprised? That's it... surprised." Sakura watched him before turning her gaze back to the magazine, flipping the page even though she couldn't seem to concentrate on the magazine. Her gaze always seemed to shift to him from the corner of her eye. She just really wanted him to go away, leaving the questions for tomorrow. But apparently, he wanted to tell her more.  
  
"But I want explain... it was so embarrassing. You even saw me in that position twice and..." Syaoran began as Sakura looked up at him again. Almost immediately, Sakura shifted her attention again to the magazine she was holding.  
  
"No... whatever it is, I have no say to anything you do in your life. After all, who am I to you, right?" Sakura interrupted.  
  
Syaoran stood up from the bed and walked towards her. "Really? You don't care about anything I do?" Syaoran asked, now towering over her, but she decided to ignore him, still flipping through that same magazine. To her great displeasure she found that it was almost finished and began to mentally curse the editors for making such few pages. 'This magazine kind of looks funny...' Sakura thought to herself but mentally shrugged it off.  
  
"Yes," she answered, trying to steady her voice, and yet she was failing miserably.  
  
"Then why did you run away and lock yourself for almost two hours just for the sake of avoiding me?" Syaoran smirked.  
  
"I... I was afraid that you be mad at me and shout at me for interrupting such 'business'. And besides, I locked myself here because I am not feeling good... that's it," Sakura tried to convince, but at this too, she was failing miserably.  
  
"Why are you so nervous? I was just asking you a few questions... after all, you are obliged to answer because you are still my employee," Syaoran asked her, the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"Ha! Nervous?! I... Who's nervous? Not me..." Sakura glared, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Really? Then why are you holding the magazine upside down?" Syaoran asked, gesturing to the magazine.  
  
Sakura realized that she indeed holding the magazine upside down, blushing a hundred shades of red. 'Oh my god! He's not the moron! I am!'  
  
Syaoran laughed at the look in her face. 'She's really cute when she's like that.'  
  
"The nerve of you to laugh at me! You know, why don't you go and bother someone else... there's your lover Naomi... why don't you just go to her? She'd be happy if you'd do that you know..." Sakura remarked through gritted teeth as she threw the magazine back on the small table beside her.  
  
"Nah, you're far more entertaining than her" he said once more as he continued laughing.  
  
"Oh really? But I can't entertain you as much as she can... as you can see I'm only a little girl. I can't play the games she plays," Sakura said with a deeper meaning.  
  
Syaoran immediately ceased to laugh. He can't believe she said that. There must be something in it like... jealousy. He decided to get more information out of her.  
  
"You're jealous aren't you?" Syaoran asked her. He's now sitting in the couch next to her with arms outstretched.  
  
Sakura suddenly tensed up. Her body's not acting so normal. 'When did I start feeling this way towards him? Only now, right? No. Maybe I already felt it before but then chose to ignore it.' She looked at him and saw his playful smile. She's now actually used to it and she knows he's up to something when he does that. Sakura then finally noticed the small plaster in Syaoran's head. She looked at him with full concern.  
  
"Where did you get that?" She asked with a soft tone, touching his forehead lightly, the previous question temporarily forgotten. Syaoran was surprised she only noticed now. He saw the look in her eyes and he was touched by the way it showed care for him. Since that's the case, he made up his mind that he'd give her something to be guilty about.  
  
"Ouch! Don't touch it... It hurts," Syaoran feigned, wincing. Sakura then jerked back her fingers and soothed him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Sakura apologized repeatedly.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine now. I got it when you slammed the door on me, idiot!" Syaoran exclaimed playfully.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked bewildered.  
  
"How was I supposed to tell you when you wouldn't allow me to come inside?" Syaoran retorted and smirked when they both knew he had a point.  
  
"Oh right! But..."  
  
Syaoran smiled at himself in victory. 'Now, I really shouldn't let her escape my question from awhile ago, should I?'  
  
"So, you haven't answered my question a while ago. Are you jealous of her?" He asked. Sakura was caught off guard. 'Damn him for asking the question!' "No way! Why would I?" Sakura snapped at him.  
  
"Does that mean I could go to her whenever I like?" Syaoran asked like a little child.  
  
"Whatever... it doesn't matter anyway. As long as she could fulfill your hormonal desires then so be it..." Sakura mocked.  
  
"Do you think I'm that kind of man, Sakura? Ouch, that hurts especially when it came from someone like you..." Syaoran mocked a face full of hurt.  
  
Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Stop joking around! I'm serious about what I said," she tried hard to make herself sound serious.  
  
Syaoran noticed the change in her voice. "Holy crap! I can't believe you actually still think of me like that!" He exclaimed for real this time, getting angry with her for thinking of him in the wrong way.  
  
"Can't blame a girl like me for jumping into conclusions, especially when the all the proof is right in front of me." Sakura answered him with full of courage. She needed that to cover up for her fear.  
  
"Damn it, Sakura!" Syaoran slammed hand in the other side of Sakura, resulting in her being trapped by his body. "I can't believe that all this time... you still think of me that way! I've done everything for you to trust me, but what do I get? Nothing but an ungrateful bitch like you!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. 'What did he just call me?' And with that furious thought, she attempted to stand up but failed when he pushed her back in place. "You!"  
  
"You stay here! I'm not done with you yet!" Syaoran ordered. "You can't judge me just because I'm a player. It's true that I've had countless encounters with women... but I respect women, Sakura. I act according to want they want, not only what I desire..."  
  
Syaoran explained with such a forceful tone, it almost made Sakura shudder. Sakura could only stare at him. Their sparring had ended up into a serious argument.  
  
"On the other hand, if that's what you think... why don't you let me show you how 'disrespectful' I am to women..." he sarcastically said. With that, he leaned down to Sakura and began his advances towards her. His eyes immediately caught her red lips and can't help but want to taste it.  
  
Sakura knew what he was doing. And her inner self is battling whether to give in or not. She was going to resist when suddenly, she felt his lips into hers. She couldn't sense anything any longer. Her eyes closed and all she could do was feel the sensation of his lips on hers, mingling softly yet firmly. So, much to her distaste for his 'player' attitude, she knew she liked the feeling. To her disappointment, the chaste kiss was over before she knew it. Syaoran suddenly just released her as if he got to his senses. Sakura was still stunned by the sudden actions on his part and hers.  
  
Syaoran stood. "I...I'm very... um... sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. You must think of me as a jerk right now after that. I won't blame you. I'm sorry. I... I'm leaving," and with that he left.  
  
Sakura just stared at him as he said those words. "What the hell had just happened? Oh my god! The jerk! Oh my... I looked like a fool out there bending into his will. Damn you Li Syaoran! Damn you for making me feel this way!" What was she feeling? She went to her bed to try and get some sleep. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't kind enough to come. All she could think about was him and she couldn't understand what it was about him that made her want to be with him all the time. 'Oh please... give me a break!' And she broke down to tears due to the confusion.  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the late update... I had a lot of things to do! But, so much for that... at least I updated, right? The next step right now is for you to read and review for my chapter. Please review!  
  
Thank you everyone for supporting me all the way. I'm very happy to receive all of your comments. I luv yah all! And watch out for the next chapter. 


	10. The Destiny

A/N: Oh my! I'm really sorry for taking it this long to release the new chapter... I got some personal thing going on, which needed my time. But now, here's chapter 10 you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy this just like the previous ones.

To Sweet Baby Gurl, Thank you for always reminding me of my responsibilities as a writer and of course, editing this chapter. You're the best editor ever! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Simple...-

Summary: Will this lonely heart find lifelong happiness with this annoying yet very sexy and handsome playboy? Find out as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of one of the most prominent people in Japan, travel to the journey of love as she meets this annoying but very sexy and handsome playboy. But this who she thought was one ordinary male hides a secret waiting to be unveiled. Is the guy of her dreams really who he seems to be?

Last Chapter:

Sakura just stared at him as he said those words. "What the hell had just happened? Oh my god! The jerk! Oh my... I looked like a fool out there bending into his will. Damn you Li Syaoran! Damn you for making me feel this way!" What was she feeling? She went to her bed to try and get some sleep. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't kind enough to come. All she could think about was him and she couldn't understand what it was about him that made her want to be with him all the time. 'Oh please... give me a break!' And she broke down to tears due to the confusion.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The Destiny

Syaoran was awakened by the non-stop ringing of his cell phone. He glanced at the watch and realized that it was still 4:30 in the morning. He cursed. Who could be calling him at this time, when God knows how he needed more sleep after it was denied to him last night, due to the vision of a certain green eyed lady? Looking at the caller ID...

"Damn it..." he cursed before answering the phone. "What do you want, Meiling?" He asked, the annoyance laced in his tone.

"Hey, calm down Syaoran... I just want to see how you're doing" Meiling answered.

"What?! You wanted to see how I am doing... in the middle of the night?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"What are you shouting about?! It's not even the middle of the night. You should be up already, you know!" Meiling yelled back, now annoyed like her cousin.

"Fine, I see your point... I'm doing fine, alright? You got your answer, now can we end this call now?" Syaoran asked getting out of his bed. He decided he'd just continue his sleep later.

"Nah! I want you to answer some other questions regarding the girl," Meiling answered.

"Bloody hell! I knew it... you know what? You're too nosey... I don't think it's any of your business" He told his cousin, arms crossed in front of him.

"Really? Then have you told her yet?" Meiling asked him, surprised at his hesitation.

"Told her what?" Syaoran asked, hoping if he sounded stupid enough, she would drop the topic.

"Quit playing dumb Syaoran... you know, about the 'agreement'?" Meiling stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Syaoran in turn was silent for a while. It had been quite a while since he intended to tell her about the agreement, but it seems that he never had the chance. Maybe, it's not meant to be told yet. Maybe...

"Meiling... look, I think I am in no position to tell her about that right now. I know what she would feel the time she'll be informed about it, trust me, I know..." Syaoran told her as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"But Syaoran, don't you think that by not telling her, you are actually fooling her?" Meiling asked, concerned for her cousin's and the girl's well being.

"I know... and I'm ready for the consequences," he told her solemnly.

"Anyway, are you still up to your first plan?" Meiling sighed.

"You mean, the 'make her life a living hell' plan?" Syaoran asked as he padded down bare foot to the kitchen.

"Yeah, just exactly as you have said..." Meiling laughed at Syaoran's tone of voice.

"At first, I thought it would work, but... I... you know..." Syaoran suttered.

"But what?..." Meiling knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from him.

"But she's too nice to be treated like that..." Syaoran muttered.

"So you're not sticking to your plan, is that it?" Meiling confirmed.

"Definitely not! I mean... I still don't like her as my 'you know...', but I think I'm starting to like her as a... friend. Right! A friend" As he forced himself to let out a chuckle.

"Yeah right! You mean to tell me, you do not want her to be forced unto you, because you want her to feel the same way about you?" Meiling asked, bewildered that this was her cousin she was actually talking to.

"What do you mean by that Meiling?!" Syaoran's voice was threatening.

"Simple. You are in love with her and you wish she feels the same about you, no agreements involved." Meiling told him a slight sense of arrogance. Syaoran thought about it. How could this be true? He felt his stomach knot at the sound of the 'L' word. Images flashed his very own very eyes. There was she, beautiful as before, smiling at him. He wanted to get lost at the moment. Could what he is feeling towards her really be love? His trance was cut off short by Meiling's yells.

"Earth to the great Syaoran Li! Hello! Are you still there?!" She continuously screamed through the phone.

"He...Hey, Meiling! Stop it! You are deafening me!" Syaoran yelled back, the moment he snapped out from his reverie.

"Oh great, I thought you slept on me... By the way, have you thought about it?" Meiling asked.

"No," came his stoic answer.

"Ok, keep denying it to yourself, I would like to see where this would lead..." Meiling trailed off in a sing-song voice and Syaoran could almost feel her smirk through the phone.

"Whatever," he replied darkly, obviously not being liked as the object of Meiling's amusement.

"So, sweet cousin Syaoran, bye for now... I'll check up on you again one of these days," she told him, ready to hang up the phone.

"It's better if you don't! You're one annoying cousin, you know that?" Syaoran growled.

"Yes, and you're my favorite person to annoy," she told him brightly. Syaoran smirked at this.

"Bye," and with that, the phone clicked and all he could hear is the dial tone. It seems that he could not get his mind away from the conversation. Could it really be? The thought only made him more confused than before. He decided to take a shower. Maybe this could soothe and relax him. Then later, maybe he would see her.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up at the feel of bright sunlight on her face. She hadn't gotten enough sleep from last night. She pondered to herself with the thoughts of the events from previous occasions, but still kept on coming up with nothing, and this angered her. If there's one thing she really hates, that would be her getting confused. She got up, took a shower and got ready. She sat at the dresser and combed her hair, braiding it to match her sundress. As she was doing her hair, she couldn't help but get nervous. What if she sees him today? Would he be cold towards her, or pretend that nothing actually happened? She wishes he'd just smile... he looks good when he smiles.

"Damn! What am I thinking?" she cursed. Then she got up and exited her room.

--------------------------------------------

When she reached the dining hall, she saw Eriol and the others almost finished for breakfast.

"Sakura! Why were you up late? I was waiting for you... But I think my stomach argued," Eriol laughed.

Sakura smiled. "No, I'm fine eating alone. You could do whatever you need to do."

"No, I'm waiting for you," Eriol told her with a stern tone.

"But Eriol, we're supposed to escort Naomi get home, remember?" Yamazaki cut in.

"Ah yeah, right now?" Eriol asked.

Suddenly, the information sunk into Sakura and asked, "Naomi's going home?"

"Yeah, she said she has to take care of some important things back home" Yamazaki explained.

Sakura didn't know what to say or what to feel. Is she supposed to be happy? After all, Naomi was one of the main reasons why she and Syaoran had that fight last night. Deep inside, she knows, there is another reason behind her leaving. But whatever it is, she believes it's none of her business.

"By the way, have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I think, he's in the study... Naomi went there a while ago to bid goodbye," Yamazaki said.

With one last bite of the bread, Yamazaki told Eriol, "Let's get going."

"Alright, Sakura, I'll see you later..." And he bade goodbye.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in the living room. She was bored to hell. Chiharu and Rika went with the boys, while she declined their offer to come with them. She was too tired to go out, yet so bored to stay inside the house, life's confusing isn't it? Sakura heard people's voices coming from the study. As if on cue, she stood up and hid herself behind the wall and an ornamental plant.

"Take good care of yourself, Naomi," Sakura heard Syaoran's voice tell her.

"Don't worry, I will," Naomi answered and with that, Syaoran kissed her on the cheek. "Well, that's better than nothing," Naomi chuckled while Syaoran gave her the famous look.

"We have talked about it, right?" Syaoran asked, waiting for reassurance.

"Yeah, I know," Naomi hugged him. "She's one lucky girl. Though I won't leave without giving her something to watch, right?" She whispered.

"You mean, she's watching us?" He tried his best to whisper.

"Yeah, but let me assure you, you'll be thanking me for this," and with that, she released her hold. "Goodbye."

"Bye..." Syaoran returned inside the study, hoping that any minute, a certain someone would like to talk to him.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura gathered all her courage to talk to him. Now she's sitting in a sofa facing him, yet said nothing to each other.

"Syao..." Sakura began.

"Sakura, I would like to tell you I'm sorry for what happened last night," Syaoran told her, cutting her short.

"Syaoran, I know... you don't have to apologize. I mean, I got too far with my words. I shouldn't have done that because you're still my boss after all." Sakura told him.

"Will you please just cut the 'boss-employee' thing? Syaoran interrupted.

Sakura stared at him wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, we're more than boss-employee, Sakura... we're friends" Syaoran said_. 'Yeah right, Syaoran, fool your self.'_ Sakura just smiled hoping that Syaoran got the hidden message behind this.

Syaoran was mesmerized with her smile. "So, would you like to eat out with me? I mean, it's just the two of us left here, it would be a waste if the cook would still prepare."

"Really?! Thank god... I'm getting really bored in here..." Sakura stood up. "I'll just change, alright?" Syaoran nodded. Just when Sakura was about to open the door, she looked back at him,

"Thank you, Syao-kun."

--------------------------------------------

The two rode the family's private yacht to reach the nearest island, where, Syaoran said, a famous Chinese restaurant is located. The trip there was silent. They were both thinking of other things. Sakura wore a simple blouse paired with a pink skirt with ruffles, which Syaoran thought to be simple yet sexy. While Syaoran wore a tight black shirt paired with khaki pants, which Sakura thought to be hot.

"What am I thinking?!" They exclaimed, surprised to the fact that they have said it in unison. Their eyes met and blushed.

The dinner was fine as well. The food, according to Sakura, is the most scrumptious thing she ever tasted, besides pancakes that is. They talked about stuff and laughed even about small things. Sakura cautiously avoided topics in connection to her family. Syaoran, on the other hand, knew all too well. Syaoran glanced at her and she smiled. Whatever he is feeling right now is new to him, not that he cared, it is by far the best feeling he ever experienced in his entire life! When Syaoran was about to tell her how beautiful she is tonight, the waiter arrived with the desert.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am, your fortune cookies are here," he said to the couple with a smile.

'Damn you!' Syaoran thought.

"Um, just leave it there..." Syaoran feigned a smile. When Syaoran turned to Sakura, he was surprised to see her gazing at the fortune cookies.

"Hey, your first time to see one?" Syaoran chuckled at her childishness.

"Oh... don't laugh at me... I heard a lot about fortune cookies and how the predictions are true... strangely true..."

"Then try it... though to tell you frankly, I never believed in those," Syaoran told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be such a bore, try it, come on..." Sakura flashed her puppy dog eyes and Syaoran couldn't do anything but give in.

"Fine..." They both got one their own and ate it. They removed a piece of paper that was in it and looked at each other before opening it. Syaoran don't actually give a damn about what his fortune is, he doesn't believe in these kinds of stuff. But giving it a try won't hurt, right? And so he read his, it said_: "Your one true love is right in front of you." _He froze. Could this actually be true? His thoughts were broken when Sakura gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh my god! Ha! This is crazy..." Sakura said beginning to giggle.

"Why? What does it say?" he asked snatching the paper away from her, reading it. It built a whirlwind of feelings inside him for it read: _"You will be married this year..." _

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Isn't that exciting? What a cliffhanger! Tell me, is it worth the wait? Secrets are slowly revealed and feelings are slowly developed. Please review because reviews are like fuels to creative minds. Thank you very much and I love you all 


End file.
